La que no podia amar
by sakurita74
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se siguen queriendo. Un día el desaparece sin razón alguna. Pero el destino y unos amigos los harán reencontrarse. Él la ama, ella lo odia ¿qué pasará?
1. un mal inicio y muchas lagrimas parte 1

Bueno pues este es mi primer fanfic espero y les guste mucho. Trata de mi pareja favorita... Sakura y Shaoran cualquier comentario es bien recibido y sin mas les dejo leyendo

**cap. 1 un mal inicio y muchas lagrimas parte 1**

Era sábado 1º de abril un día especial para Sakura pues era el primer cumpleaños que lo compartiría con su querido Shaoran después de haberse dicho lo que sentía el uno por el otro. La joven maga se levantó temprano ese día bajo a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar para después ponerse a pensar que es lo que haría ya que no tenía nada planeado para festejar su cumpleaños 13.

De repente sonó el teléfono, Sakura observo el identificador de llamadas, supo que era tomoyo y contesto

-hola Tomoyo

-hola Sakura quería hablarte para invitarte a una cena en mi casa

Y como siempre, la pobre chica, no sabía que era lo que tramaba tomoyo.

-claro que si no tengo nada planeado aunque sea mi cumpleaños jejeje

-jajaja si me lo imagine la cena será a las 8 00 p.m. ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo estaré ahí a las…

-¡NO! Yo voy por ti a las 6:00 p.m. para ayudarte a arreglar y luego nos venimos juntas

-está bien te espero a esa hora bye cuídate

-bye te veo allá-cuelga tomoyo y suspira-uff casi nos descubre ¿tienes todo listo?

-si pero estoy nervioso

-ni modo te aguantas-lo regaño tomoyo

Sakura mira el reloj y eran 6 25 estaba sentada esperando a tomoyo cuando de repente tocaron la puerta ella fue corriendo a abrirla y un brazo la jalo hacia afuera de su casa para después hacerla subir a una limosina negra. Ella aun sorprendida por tan repentina salida pudo alcanzar a ver que quien la había sacado de su casa era una de las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo. Ella solo se dedicó a observar el paisaje tratando de averiguar a donde es que la llevaban. ¡Bingo! Reconocía ese paisaje es el mismo camino que la llevaría al…

-¡bienvenida al Centro Comercial de Tomoeda! Srita. Kinomoto-dijo una de las guardaespaldas sacando de sus pensamientos a la de los ojos verdes.

Sakura bajo de la limosina, ya entendía porque la habían sacado de su casa casi a empujones, ese día había rebajas en el centro comercial y todas las tiendas parecían selvas llenas de animales salvajes que hacían cada acrobacia para llegar a la ropa y después al mostrador sin que alguien llegara y les arrebatara la ropa. A ella eso le resultaba gracioso sobre todo cuando vio que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo corrían con vestidos hacia un probador para después tomoyo llevar a sakura de la mano para que se pusiera cada uno y al final escoger el indicado. Todos le quedaban hermosos aunque tomoyo siempre hallaba la forma de ponerle un pero a cada vestido.

Cuando Tomoyo estaba a punto de ponerle un pero al último vestido llego un encargado de la tienda y le dijo

-srita. Veo que usted busca un vestido muy especial para su amiga y que además es muy exigente sin insultar claro

-yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella y no se algo no me convence de los vestidos que se ha probado Sakura

-excelente porque yo tengo EL VESTIDO-dijo el señor resaltando las palabras "el vestido" dando a entender que en verdad era especial esa prenda

-está bien vamos a probárselo

Sakura se puso el vestido cuando salió con él, dejó a todos los que voltearon a verla con la boca abierta se veía hermosísima. Inmediatamente fueron a pagarlo para después ir a la estética. Cuando llegaron ahí Tomoyo pidió que dejaran a su amiga más hermosa de lo que ya era. La joven maga se sonrojo con tan lindo alago pero cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba rodeada de mujeres que la llevaron a un asiento en donde estaba una señora alta, con un uniforme de vestido color rosa delantal blanco y pelo recogido, la cual les pregunto

-¿Qué es lo que quiere que le hagamos a su amiga de peinado?

-quiero que le hagas un peinado de acuerdo a una la ocasión pero que no sea elegante y que resalte su belleza

La señora se quedó pensando un rato hasta que decidió el peinado que le haría resaltar su belleza sin ser elegante. Cuando por fin termino Sakura se levantó y junto con tomoyo pagaron y agradecieron a la señora. Salieron directo a la casa de sakura para que se pudiera arreglar con tranquilidad. Llegaron a la casa de los Kinomoto y ella fue directo al baño. Cuando salió se dio cuenta que no estaba Tomoyo. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina dirigió su mirada a la mesa donde pudo observar que había una carta aparentemente de Tomoyo que decía

_Querida Sakura me tuve que ir para arreglarme en mi casa te espero en el parque pingüino a las 7 40 p.m. cuídate atte. Tomoyo_

Cuando termino de leer volteó su mirada hacia el reloj y con horror se dio cuenta que eran las 7 36. Rápidamente se cambió se arregló y bajo a la cocina para después irse. Sin el tiempo a su favor trato de llegar lo más rápido posible al parque. Con la hora marcando las 7 50 llegó al parque pingüino pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la persona que estaba ahí parada…

prometo no tardar con el proximo capitulo... bye bye

p.d. tengo facebook "sakurita74"


	2. un mal inicio y muchas lagrimas parte 2

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y quería agradecer a los que dejaron comentarios. Cualquier comentario sea bueno o malo yo lo acepto con mucho gusto. Pues sin mas les dejo que lean el capítulo nos vemos mas abajo.

**Cap. 2. Un mal inicio y muchas lágrimas parte 2**

P.O.V. Shaoran

Ahí estaba yo parado en el parque pingüino eran las 7 40 y aún no llegaba mi "mi pétalo de cerezo" aunque para mí ya era normal que ella llegara tarde siempre. Empecé a reír esos últimos pensamientos me hicieron recordar cuantas veces había llegado tarde, sin darme cuenta era una de las cosas que me divertía de sakura y hacia que me enamorara perdidamente de ella. Me hacía enormemente feliz ver esos ojos verde esmeralda que me dejaban hipnotizado cuando se cruzaban con mis ojos marrones. Volteo a ver mi reloj de mano eran las 7 50, empiezo a preocuparme por ella. Escucho pasos así que regreso mi mirada al frente no puedo dar crédito a lo que ven mis ojos lo que veía era ¿un ángel? No, no podía ser eso, no ese ángel era mi pétalo de cerezo era Sakura…

P.O.V. Sakura

Trataba de llegar lo más rápido posible no quería tardar. Solamente pensaba en que ya estaba harta de mi fama de tardadita. Por fin lo veo, pensaba yo, ya veo al rey pingüino. Llegué pero solo vi a una persona era un chico de cabello castaño un poco más oscuro que el mío. Me acerqué un poco más hacia el al ver que no me había visto y que solo observaba su reloj de mano. Ya cerca de él le iba a preguntar si no sabía dónde estaba una chica de cabello largo y oscuro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico volteo a verme quedándonos los dos en un trance en lo que solo pudimos decir

-Sakura… Shaoran… -dijimos al unísono

-Ho...la... Sa...sa...kura-decia shaoran nervioso y rojo como un tomate

-Ho...la... Shao...ran-dije yo igual de sonrojada y nerviosa

Pero que me pasa hace mucho que no nos pasaba eso al vernos. Salíamos siempre creo que yo estaba nerviosa porque tenia un presentimiento de que ese dia no iba a ser como los otros pero el ¿porque estaba asi? Que raro pero pronto lo descubriré estoy segura.

P.O.V. Tomoyo

Qué pasa ya son las 8 p.m. y todavía no llegan-pensaba yo. La fiesta estaba ya lista, obviamente en mi casa. Todo el salón tenía estrellas en representación del báculo de Sakura, aunque los demás invitados no lo sabían, pensaban que solo era una de las figuras que le agradaban a la festejada, pero era más que eso, era una parte de la vida de la joven maga, era el símbolo de su magia, la misma que de forma indirecta había unido a Sakura y Shaoran.

Regresando con los enamorados

La pareja de castaños iba ahora tomada de la mano hacia la casa de Tomoyo donde les esperaba una fiesta sorpresa de la cual Sakura ni se imaginaba. Cuando por fin llegaron todo estaba completamente oscuro. La inocente chica pensaba en lo extraño de eso, estando a punto de preguntar vio cómo se encendían las luces y se escuchaba el grito al unísono de varias personas especiales para ella decir

-feliz cumpleaños

De pronto hubo un gran silencio, todos se le quedaron viendo a la joven pareja. Ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido y el un elegante traje. Se veían tan bien juntos. Poco a poco cada uno de los invitados iba hacia Sakura para felicitarla. Cuando se iba acercando tomoyo, la cual tenía una cola de caballo alta y un vestido sencillo color morado con un listón negro en la cintura, sin mangas y con sandalias negras con pequeñas piedritas, para felicitar a su adorada prima. Con un preciso movimiento logró a observar a… Eriol, no lo podía creer ese amigo de ellos había regresado. Shaoran sigiloso se acercó a Tomoyo y le dijo en un susurro

-sabía que te alegraría verlo por eso lo invite, además yo le dije mis sentimientos a Sakura ahora te toca a ti- el castaño sonrió victorioso, por fin hizo sentir a tomoyo nerviosa la cual se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó

-Shaoran li-este volteo al oír su nombre porque estaba a punto de irse-suerte con tu regalo no hagas una tontería por favor

El chico sabía que esa era la venganza de Tomoyo. La cual sonrió dio media vuelta y fue hacia donde estaba Eriol entonces se puso a platicar con el sobre su estadía en Inglaterra y su regreso a Japón.

-no lo hare dijo shaoran en un susurro que ahora corría de la mano con sakura mientras ella iba tapada de los ojos con una venda

-shaoran puedo saber a dónde vamos-dijo la chica un poco agitada de correr

-voy a darte tu regalo

Pronto llegaron al lugar, él le quito la venda de los ojos, entonces ella pudo apreciar el lugar donde estaban, era un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de nadeshiko, ellos estaban parado al lado de un árbol de cerezo.

-shaoran que hermoso regalo

-pero… este no es tu regalo

-¿entonces?- pregunto ella un tanto desconcertada

-ahorita mientras te doy esto

De su pantalón saco una cajita. La abrió y de ahí saco 1 pulsera y 1 collar que tenían la mitad de un corazón que al juntarlos decía s y s

-que hermosos-dijo la castaña mientras se ponía el collar y Shaoran la pulsera

-es el símbolo de nuestro amor-sonrió Shaoran

-pero y mi regalo ¿cuál es?- Sakura seguía sin entender nada

-es este

Al tiempo de decir eso sacó su espada e invocó al dios del fuego que después de hacer giros en el cielo Sakura pudo leer la inscripción ¿quieres ser mi novia? Ella no aguantó las lágrimas y se lanzó hacia él diciendo

-sí, claro que si Shaoran

Él la abrazó feliz, no quería que eso se terminara, pero decidió poner una canción que simbolizaría ese día

Sakura lo miró, Shaoran no podía creer todo lo que esa mirada y esa chica habían hecho en su vida

Él sabía que el destino los había unido

No lo soportó más volteó la mirada hacia Sakura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Sin duda Sakura era su vida había convertido un chico frio, en un cursi enamorado, eso sí, de algo estaba seguro no se separaría de ella jamás.

**O eso creía…**

**Bueno pues en este espacio les recomiendo escuchar la canción estoy enamorado de ti de Marconi la cual me inspiró para hacer el capítulo. El vestido y el traje es el mismo que de la imagen de arribita (creo que ya saben cuál) bueno me despido prometo no tardar en el próximo capítulo.**

**p.d tengo Facebook "sakurita74" espero y lo visiten.**


	3. un mal inicio y muchas lagrimas parte 3

**Hola a todos perdón la tardanza pero preferí adelantarle un poco antes de subir capi. Ya voy en el 7 wow, nunca pensé eso. Espero les guste saludos**

Al día siguiente…

**p.o.v Sakura**

Estaba en mi habitación pensando en Shaoran mi "novio" oh que lindo se escucha "mi novio". Volteo constantemente hacia el collar que me dio y toco mis labios recordando el tierno beso de Shaoran. En eso estaba cuando se escuchó el timbre, baje corriendo para abrir la puerta. Cuando llegué a ella, la abrí y me quede pasmada al ver quien era, así que solo atiné a decir

-buenas tardes NOVIO-dije resaltando esa palabra

-buenas tardes, por cierto se oye tan linda esa palabra en tu boca sobre todo cuando me lo dices a mí, querida NOVIA-dijo Shaoran

Aww me sentía en las nubes pero nada dura para siempre, ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque mi hermano bajo a dar guerra a mi lobito

-¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?-dijo touya mi hermano sin siquiera saludar

-hola Kinomoto o debería de decir "cuñado"-dijo Shaoran abrasándome por atrás, yo solo me sonroje y reí en voz baja al escucharlo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-contestó mi hermano muy enojado por dos cosas por el hecho de que él fuera mi novio y porque me abrazó.

**p.o.v Shaoran**

La verdad se me hacía muy divertida la situación de por fin molestar al hermano de saku ya que siempre me molestaba diciéndome mocoso y amenazándome de que no me acercara a sakura pero nunca le hice caso porque ella es la persona que más quiero en este mundo por lo cual siempre lo ignore pero ahora no, yo estaba dispuesto a que no me dejaría más de él, así que aproveché la oportunidad para decírselo

-lo que oíste, soy novio de sakura

-es mentira no puedo creerlo eso no es cier…

-pues créelo porque es cierto-dijo sakura

-no, no te puedes quedar con mi monstruo

-oye-dijo saku bastante enojada

-no dejare que le digas así a mi novia, no me importa que seas mi cuñado-dije serio y enojado pero divertido a la vez

-arrrgg de acuerdo después hablamos monstruo-dijo él la verdad me sorprendió mucho su respuesta. Después de eso cerró la puerta y por fin pude hablar tranquilo con Sakura.

-disculpa pero ¿a qué viniste?-dijo ella

-bueno podemos ir a otro lugar-dije serio y a juzgar por su mirada, pareció entender que era importante.

-claro que sí, podemos ir al parque para hablar más tranquilos-asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos hacia el parque pingüino

No hablamos en el camino lo cual hizo que mis nervios aumentaran no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, si le decía lo que iba a hacer…

**p.o.v. Sakura**

Por la forma en que lo dijo shaoran no parecía ser nada agradable la noticia que iba a darme. La curiosidad me estaba matando, por lo que decidí ir más rápido para llegar pronto. Cuando al fin llegamos, el decidió hablar

-bueno ya llegamos

-sí, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-es que yo… me iré a Hong Kong unos días-soltó de golpe

-no…-dije en un susurro, que de seguro el percibió

No, no podía creerlo, ya estaba lista para cualquier cosa menos para eso, no quería que se fuera de mi lado otra vez, ya se había ido una vez y pensé que no lo volvería a ver, pero regreso, fui muy feliz, pero se volvía a ir de mis manos cual paloma en libertad y no podía tolerarlo. Sin darme cuenta y sin poder evitarlo lagrimas rodaron por mi cara así que me voltee no quería que me viera así.

-Sakura-escuche a Shaoran. Regrese mi cara hacia él y pude ver en su rostro que estaba preocupado porque empezó a llorar pero no podía dejar de hacerlo-lo siento pero tengo que ir me llamaron para decirme que fuera

-no…no te… preocupes…por…por mí- dije tartamudeando estaba muy triste-tu puedes…puedes irte…yo…yo estaré bien…lo…lo prometo

-Saku yo-no lo deje que terminara porque lo abrasé muy fuerte, la verdad solo dije lo anterior para tranquilizarlo aunque me doliera

-promete que regresaras-le dije que más que un favor parecía o más bien era una orden

-lo prometo, mira es más regreso el jueves a justificar las faltas y el viernes me veras en la escuela.

-pero…

-nada de peros, cuando me extrañes recuerda que tienes el collar, yo la pulsera y los dos una hermosa canción y mientras los conservemos no nos dejaremos de querer.

Ash porque no amar-pensaba yo

-¿entendido?-dijo el tomándome la barbilla haciendo que lo viera a los ojos

-si shaoran ¿Cuándo partes?

-hoy en un rato

-¡¿queeee?!

-Sí, es para regresar más pronto

-bueno que te vaya bien yo te esperare-di la vuelta y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude me dolía mucho

Llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación tratando de aceptar que él iba a regresar y que no tenía razón para de confiar de el

-aaaaa a pesar de que ayer empezamos nuestra relación formal de novios y que pensé que todo iba de color de rosa esto fue **UN MAL INICIO Y MUCHAS LAGRIMAS **de mi parte porque en serio tengo miedo

Con esa idea en mi cabeza me recosté en mi cama y rogué porque regresara…

**Yeid! Y pues, tratare de no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Recuerden tengo Facebook Sakurita74**

**saludos**


	4. Cap 4 La maldición del 7 de Abril

**p.o.v. Sakura**

Los días pasaron muy rápidos y pronto llego el jueves, estaba súper contenta. Tan solo de escuchar el sonido de la campana que daba a entender que era hora de salida, fui de inmediato a la dirección a preguntar si no había estado ahí Shaoran. Llegué, toqué la puerta, me dieron permiso de pasar, me acerque a él escritorio de la secretaria y pregunte

-disculpe no ha venido mi compañero Shaoran Li

-no señorita, no hemos tenido información acerca del joven Li

-ok, gracias-dije sin entusiasmo

Salí de ahí pensando que a lo mejor regresaría a la escuela mañana (viernes). Entre a mi casa tratando de fingir una sonrisa, ya que no quería que nadie me hiciera preguntas para tratar así de "matar el tiempo", dormir y ver mañana a mi querido Shaoran.

Apenas se asomaron por la ventana los primeros rayos de sol, se pudo observar a una chica que estaba despierta en su cama. Con los ojos medio abiertos se levantó, miro el reloj, en el cual pudo apreciar que era demasiado temprano para ir a la escuela. Así que se dispuso a ir a la parte de debajo de la casa para hacer el desayuno de la familia. Cuando por fin fue hora de irse a bañar y cambiarse subió la escalera para arreglarse.

**p.o.v. Tomoyo**

-Tomoyo si sigues así ya no tendrás uñas-escuche que dijo Rika a mis espaldas. Ash… era cierto si seguía así me las tendría que poner postizas, nunca me había mordido las uñas, pero no podía evitarlo, ya casi tocaba la campana para dar inicio a las clases y ninguno de los dos castaños se aparecían por el salón y eso podría significar que… ¡RIIING! Oh no; pensé, vi a Sakura pasar por la puerta con una felicidad que parecía indestructible. Al verme corrió hacia a mí para saludarme.

-hola Tomoyo, buenos días

-buenos días Sakura

Después de eso, vi a la castaña buscar a alguien con la mirada, obvio era a Li, pero al darse cuenta que no estaba su felicidad se fue por los suelos. Al ver que yo la observaba me obsequio una sonrisa llena de tristeza que más bien era completamente falsa. Así que tratando de ayudarla un poco dije algo de lo que me arrepentí después

-Sakura, tal vez se retrasó el avión o se enfermó y está en su casa…

-¡¿NANI?!-dijo completamente exaltada- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, claro eso ha de ser; que está enfermo, o que el avión se retrasó… aunque, no hay razón para que se retrase el avión o, tal vez ¡tuvo un accidente!... no; eso no puede ser jejeje (risa nerviosa) ¡y que tal si…

-Sakura tranquilízate-dije ya desesperada por lo que se estaba imaginando.

-¿Les pasa algo srita. Kinomoto; srita. Daidouji?-dijo el maestro Terada con un gesto molesto por nuestra plática. ¡Rayos! Olvide que estábamos en clase.

\- No, no pasa nada-dije tratando d aparenta normalidad, pero al ver que regreso su atención a la clase me pude relajar así que observe a Sakura la cual estaba indiferente a lo que pasaba y mantenía su mirada hacia ningún lugar. Tratando de que no nos volvieran a llamar la atención, le pase un papelito a mi MAPS (Mejor Amiga Por Siempre).

"Sakura, ¿Por qué no vas a la casa de Li?"

Me respondió

"Creo que sí, ¿no me acompañas?"

Volví a lanzar el papel

"No puedo, lo siento, tengo que ensayar coro"

Volteamos al mismo tiempo el rostro y ella asintió con la cabeza; después guardo el papel en la mochila. Así que con eso nos dispusimos a poner atención por lo que restaban de las clases.

Las clases pasaban lentamente, pero aún más para dos mejores amigas las cuales se veían ansiosas por que la campana de salida sonara. Una de ellas, la de ojos amatistas rogaba porque su amiga y prima no sufriera; en cambio la otra de ojos esmeraldas rogaba por tener noticias de su adorado novio y mejor amigo.

**p.o.v. Sakura**

No había ni tocado la campana de salida, cuando ya estaba dispuesta irme. Oí el primer ¡RIING! y yo ya estaba afuera del salón. Creo que ni siquiera me despedí de Tomoyo; pero yo sé que me entenderá. Corrí lo más rápido que pude con tal de llegar a la casa de Shaoran, para después irme a la mía.

-Es ahora o nunca- me dije a mi misma cuando estuve enfrente de la casa de mi novio. Toque el timbre varias veces pero nadie contesto y no sé porque, pero me dieron ganas de abrir la puerta sabiendo que debería estar cerrada. Cuando ¡oh! sorpresa; la puerta se abrió, entre despacio y vi con ojos como platos que… ¡no había nada! solo cajas vacías. Fue tanto el impacto emocional que solo cuando escuche ruidos provenientes de afuera decidí salir. Estando afuera encontré a una señora tendiendo ropa; fui a hablarle para ver si ella sabía el porqué de la existencia de esas cajas.

-disculpe- le dije haciendo que se sobresaltara ligeramente y volteara a verme- ¡buenas tardes!

-buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece?- me dijo con amabilidad

-me podía decir; por favor, si no es mucha molestia, si usted sabe algo del joven Li-dije con voz seria. Parecía un señora ¡brrrrr! (escalofrío).

-A si, él es mi vecino, así que pues, me entero de varias cosas. Hace unos días unos señores vinieron a recoger los muebles, ropa, electrónicos… ¡todo! y solo dejaron en su lugar cajas vacías. Deduciendo y preguntando un poco, di a la conclusión que el joven Shaoran Li, se mudó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está segura?! ¿No habrá sido otra cosa? Tal vez están remodelando su casa, o no se- dije muy asustada

-estoy segura que él se mudó, aunque también tenía dudas, creo que tendrás que esperar hasta que me lo diga esa chica- dijo la señora seriamente.

-¿esa chica? ¿Quién?- pregunte eufóricamente

-una tal… Sakura Kinomoto

-yo… ¡yo soy Sakura Kinomoto!-dije extrañada

-a bueno, entonces ten- me dijo mientras me daba un sobre que saco de su bolsa

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunte teniendo el sobre en mi mano

\- Me lo dio el joven Li, para ti. Pensé que a lo mejor en esa carta decía el porqué de su partida. Así que yo; ya te esperaba desde… el lunes, que es cuando fue la mudanza…

-ya le dije que no se mudó-estaba un poco enojada, pero mejor empecé a abrir la carta- y aquí se lo demostra…-empecé a leer y… no me gusto lo que decía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te callas?

-¿Quién le dio esto?- dije al borde del llanto

"_**Siempre necesite tiempo para mí misma. Pero nunca pensé que te necesitaría cuando lloro**_**"**

-ya se lo dije, me lo dio el joven Li

-¡MENTIRA!-grite-¡esto no puede ser cierto!- ya no pude evitarlo así que empecé a llorar. Arrugué muy fuerte la carta y corrí.

"_**Y los días parecen años cuando estoy sola… Cuando te marchas cuento los pasos que das. ¿¡No ves lo mucho que te necesito en este momento!?"**_

Estoy corriendo sin rumbo fijo, y, como si el clima, acompañara mi tristeza, empieza a llover. Empapada por completo, derramando lagrimas por un amor que fue solo una mentira, por alguien que simplemente se burló de mí y me lastimó solamente.

"_**Cuando te vas; las piezas de mi corazón, te extrañan."**_

Paro de correr y por primera vez en todo el trayecto trato de ubicarme y descubro que es el jardín donde Shaoran me pidió que fuera su novia. Wow; sin duda mi corazón y mi mente no me van a ayudar en olvidarlo, prueba de esto es que me trajeron a este lugar en especial.

"_**Cuando te vas; la cara que creí conocer, la extraño también."**_

Aún sigue lloviendo y; aunque es tarde, busco refugio bajo el árbol de cerezo y caigo de rodillas frente a él con la vista fija en el suelo. Aun me parece increíble que haya jugado conmigo y con mis sentimientos.

"_**Cuando te vas; las palabras que necesito oír para pasar el día, y hacer que todo esté bien son: te extraño"**_

-¿Por qué? Si… si yo te… te amo- dije sollozando- ¡TE AMO! Acaso nunca lo sentiste cuando te bese. Ya no sé si odiarte… ¡qué tontería! ¡Te amare siempre! Aunque no lo merezcas…

"_**Nunca antes me sentí de este modo. Todo lo que hago me recuerda a ti."**_

Seguí llorando. Tome el collar que me regaló él con fuerza y al verlo, una oleada de coraje me invadió. Lo estiré, hasta arrancármelo del cuello y lo arroje al suelo. Entonces me levante… y después de eso salí corriendo de nuevo.

"_**Cuando te marchas cuento los paso que das. ¿¡No ves lo mucho que te necesito en este momento!?**_

Pero había algo que Sakura no sabía, y era que cuando se fue corriendo, cierto niño la vio arrojar el collar al suelo para después irse. El niño tratando de salvar el collar, fue hacia él y lo recogió del suelo, prometiendo así encontrar algún día a la dueña de ese collar. Sin saber que eso le ayudaría en el futuro…

**p.o.v. Tomoyo**

Me quedé muy preocupada por mi prima, así que tan solo acabó de llover fui a su casa. Cuando llegue me abrió Touya, el cual estaba muy agitado, pensando más o menos de que se trataba, ni siquiera lo salude, por subir a el cuarto de mi MAPS. Estando al frente de la puerta de su habitación escuche sollozos y lamentos a veces agudos y otros muy sonoros. Regrese en mí, y decidí que no tenía por qué perder el tiempo, ahora es cuando más me necesita mi amiga. Sin pedir permiso, entre y… la vi tirada en el suelo, llorando a un lado de la cama. Levanto la cabeza para verme. Ni me di cuenta, cuando ya estaba arrodillada en el suelo, abrazando a Sakura la cual estaba destrozada y no dejaba de llorar. Para tratar de ayudarla le pregunte para saber exactamente lo que le pasaba.

-Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?

-hay Tomoyo-dijo en un sollozo- el… me… ¡me abandonó!-volvió a empezar a llorar. Me lo temía, agh si lo tuviera aquí enfrente golpearía a Li.

-¿Estás segura?

-sí, él me dejo una carta- de pronto su rostro tomo un gesto furioso- pero no quiero que la leas porque pensaras que fui una ingenua al enamorarme.

-nunca pensaría eso de ti

-por favor-volvió a sollozar- no quiero que nadie la lea, y solo quiero olvidar esto. Ahh… Ahh… Ahh… Ahh… (Respiración agitada)

-¡¿te pasa algo?!-pregunte asustada

-Ahh… no puedo Ahhh… respirar-el pecho se le empieza a agitar muy rápidamente. Luego parece como si se desmayara pero… ¡esta convulsionando! Y su pulso está bajando…

-¡Touya!, ¡TOUYA VEN PORFAVOR! ¡Auxilio!-grite al borde del llanto, mi amiga y prima se me estaba yendo se estaba… muriendo

-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! ¡REACCIONA! ¡Sakura!...


	5. Tratando de empezar de nuevo

**p.o.v Sakura**

**Tokio, Japón**

**Querido diario:**

Era lunes 14 de Febrero cuando…

Pasaba tranquilamente por el centro de Tokio. Iba a un restaurant para pedir comida ya que no quería regresar a mi departamento. Ok, olvida la palabra "tranquilamente" que más bien era furiosamente. Y todo porque en mi departamento había tenido mi primera gran pelea con Tomoyo. ¿La razón? Entró como Juan por su casa, bueno eso nunca se lo he tenido prohibido pero… ¡me desvié del tema! Total… creo que te lo explicaré poco a poco.

_**Flashback**_

Eran alrededor de las 12 del mediodía cuando escuché un portazo. Me sobresalté un poco, y apartando la mirada del televisor, vi entrar a mi prima que parecía enojada. Entonces yo de buena gente (hipócrita) tratando de que se calmara bromee un poco

-¿sabes? Hay un timbre en la puerta-le dije apagando la T.V. y levantándome del sofá.

-sí, si lo sé pero ¿sabes? No necesito de tus ironías ahora-me dijo con el ceño fruncido-no estoy de humor para tus bromas

-jajajajja (risa irónica) de acuerdo ¿ocupas algo?

-sí, que me des una buena explicación (cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho)

-¿a sí? y ¿Cuál explicación? (la imita burlándose)

-deja tus payasadas-wow estaba furiosa, mejor ya no bromeaba- y explícame ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Qué hice?-dije tratando de sonar inocente. Ok, no podía dejar de bromear.

-¿quieres que te refresque la memoria?-dijo tronando los dedos, haciendo que me cayera agua en la cabeza. Bendita la hora en que Tomoyo tuvo magia (ironía)

-creo que ya me acordé-dije aplaudiendo para secarme-¿hablas de Chiharu?

-¡SI!-me grito, hump (puchero)-hablo de ella ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

-haber, ¿Qué te dijo ella?-dije haciendo que pareciera desconcertada. Mentira, solo quería oírlo otra vez.

-pues que ella te había pedido un consejo para regalarle algo a Yamazaki, ya que eres muy buena amiga de él, para hoy 14 de Febrero –puaj odio ese día-… y le dijiste que le diera una iguana, ¡sabiendo que Yamazaki les tiene miedo! No viste, lo que hizo cuando vio tremenda lagartija de medio metro, empezó a gritar y Chiharu se puso, muy triste que hasta lloró…-se detiene por mi carcajada

-jajjajajja hubiera ido a ver eso jajajajja y… ¿no lo grabaste por mí?

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-dijo histérica- así que era cierto, sí lo hiciste sin duda has cambiado mucho desde…

-jajajaj desde…-hago un ademan de que prosiga con la mano-desde… ¿¡desde cuándo!? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dilo de una vez!

-¡Desde que Shaoran te abandonó! Ya no eres la misma, te refugiaste en el sentimiento de la ironía y la hipocresía, escondiendo a esa niña dulce que tanto extrañamos-genial… no me esperaba eso

Me puse furiosa y triste a la vez por lo que dijo. Sé que se dio cuenta, porque puso una cara de susto al verme. Pues como no, si i color de ojos cambian conforme mi estado de ánimo, aunque normalmente mis ojos son verdes, solo cuando el sentimiento es muy fuerte se modifica el color, además hay uno diferente para cada emoción, y ahora los tenía negros del enojo.

-Sakura tranquilízate por favor-dijo la causante de mi cambio de ánimo

-ahora si quieres que me tranquilice, pero no lo pensaste cuando me gritaste ¿verdad?-dije tratando de controlarme, ya que yo sabía que pasaría si no lo hacía.

-es que me puse furiosa, al saber que eras la causante de ese desastre, lo siento… yo, no sé qué decir

-pues claro, porque primero vienes a gritarme y cuando menos te das cuenta ya te disculpas en ese mismo día al ver que ya estoy furiosa y que estando así puedo hacer cualquier locura además; ¡Que no aceptan una simple broma!

-¡es que no es la primera vez! ¡Y tú lo sabes!

-¡sí, si lo sé! Pero no quieras arrepentirte ahora. Porque también sé que ¡soy un monstruo!; que le puedo hacer mucho daño a todos y hasta matarlos, además sabes que este poder no lo controlo y aun así… aun así... ¡aun así me estoy esforzando para no matarte!-corrí hacia el buró y tomé los lentes especiales

-¡Sakura!-me gritó a mis espaldas pero era tarde; ya me había puesto los lentes. Para cuando se acercó me dijo-¡tú no eres un monstruo! Yo sé que lo puedes controlar ¡así que dame esos lentes!

Corrí a la puerta, tomé mi bolso, voltee a verla por última vez y con lágrimas de coraje rodando por mis mejillas, negué con la cabeza, giré la perilla de la puerta y salí.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Y pues en ese momento estaba a punto de cruzar la calle para llegar al restaurant cuando voltee a ver a los autos que pasaban cuando de repente mi atención se la lleva uno de ellos en especial… en el retrovisor tenia…

_-"no puede ser"-_es lo primero que pienso

Sin importarme nada, ni siquiera que el semáforo este en verde para los carros, corro hacia él, parece como si quisiera detenerlo con mi presencia…

-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! ¡REACCIONA! ¡Sakura!...-escuché que dijo Tomoyo a mis espaldas pero la ignore… auch sentí un leve golpe en mi costado y gritos de personas sobre que habían herido a alguien… ¿Cómo llegue al suelo? Un pequeño charco de ¿sangre? salía de mi cuerpo. Todo se volvió negro ¡ME ATROPELLARON!...

-rápido a la sala de urgencias tenemos a una chica herida-escucho a lo lejos voces agitadas cuando por fin despierto. Creo que me llevan en una camilla corriendo

-¿qué edad tiene doctor?-ahora escucho otra voz parece ser una enfermera

-parece tener alrededor de 17 años

-oh miren está despertando-ya se dieron cuenta es momento de preguntar

-¿Qué me paso?-digo con voz entrecortada

-todo va a estar bien señorita Kinomoto, no se preocupe- _no se preocupe… no se preocupe… no se preocupe_ son las últimas palabras que oigo y que resuenan en mi cabeza antes de caer inconsciente ¿Por qué siempre me dicen lo mismo y al final nada está bien?

_-¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! ¡REACCIONA! ¡Sakura!..-escucho la voz de Tomoyo quien me sostiene para no caer al suelo_

_Después pasos resuenan en el cuarto y la voz agitada de ¿Touya? junto a mi cuerpo. Luego siento que me elevan del suelo para después salir corriendo del cuarto, bajando rápidamente por las escaleras y con una patada (sin importarle en lo más mínimo) abre la puerta._

_-espera llamaré una ambulancia-dice a lo lejos mi mejor amiga (bueno yo la escucho a lo lejos)_

_-no puedo esperarlos solo llama a el hospital y avísale al doctor Kanaya que voy para allá_

_-de acuerdo-oigo un portazo, parece que se metió en la casa_

_-monstruo por favor aguanta-jejeje tu nunca cambias. Espera siento mojado en mi cara… ¿¡estás llorando!? No lo había visto así desde que murió nuestra mamá. Quisiera decir "lo siento" pero apenas puedo ver y oír._

_Escucho un ruido. ¡Nos subimos a su bicicleta!... jaja es enserio que ¿haces esto por mí? Jaja. _

_ARIGATOU._

_TE AMO ONII-CHAN_

_Vas muy rápido ¿estás seguro de todo esto vale la pena? una cuadra antes de llegar al hospital te detienes y sin importar donde dejas la bicicleta, sales corriendo hacia la sala de urgencias ¿estás seguro de que me quieres tanto?...aunque haiga mucha fila con tu agilidad eres capaz de pasar a todos solo para llegar con la enfermera ¿estás seguro que valgo tanto para ti?_

_-disculpe ¿Quién es usted?-dice la enfermera_

_-me llamo Touya y traigo a Sakura Kinomoto que esta convulsionando por favor ayúdela, el doctor Kanaya dijo que lo haría-dice con lágrimas en los ojos_

_-claro que si ¿es pariente de ella?_

_¿Estás seguro de que…_

_-soy como su padre-dice Touya. _

_Sí ESTAS SEGURO_

_Por kamisama quiero llorar ¿Por qué antes no me di cuenta de la persona que tenía por hermano? Onii-chan me amas demasiado, que aunque no lo demuestres de una buena manera la verdad es que cada vez que me molestas es tu forma de decirme "te quiero" ¿verdad? Pues de la misma forma creo que yo lo hago… solo que no me había dado cuenta. Además, perdóname por dudar de ti, pero es que he perdido toda confianza con las personas cuando dicen te quiero. Te aseguro que saldré de este mal momento y te lo diré._

_Por mi cabeza regresa el momento por el cual estoy aquí además de la persona: Shaoran Li. Te amo demasiado pero según lo que tu carta dice y si supongo que es verdad entonces… estaré preparada para cuando regreses y entonces sabrás que ya no soy la misma niña inocente. Le pese a quien le pese, voy a sacar mi lado oscuro, un lado que no me gusta y que he ocultado por mucho tiempo pero creo que es hora de mostrárselo a la gente. Y si cuando te vea logro impresionarte además de derrotarte en tu propio juego, entonces y solo entonces podre ser feliz. _

_Ojala sufras… no porque por más que sufras yo estoy sufriendo mucho mas ¿lo sabias? Esconderé mi corazón en lo mas profundo de mi ser, me volveré fría e indiferente, y aunque me golpeen con insultos o malos comentarios hacia mi persona no lloraré sino que me defenderé… porque nada me puede doler más que el que te hayas ido dejándome una carta tan cruel._

_Vuelvo a despertar y a lo lejos oigo llantos lastimosos, parecen provenir de afuera. Poco a poco se abre la puerta, me quedo pasmada al ver quien entra, así que me hago la dormida, ¡son Tomoyo llorando y un Touya impactado! ¿¡Qué habrá pasado!?_

_-pues como ya saben, yo tengo conocimiento sobre la magia de Sakura-won ¿Cómo lo sabe?-ya que tengo una hija que también tiene magia-aaaa won ya entendí, la quiero conocer-espero que la castaña la pueda conocer… pero bueno como les he dicho el problema de Saku es muy grave e incluso mortal solo que no para ella_

_-¿Cómo es eso doctor?-dice un ya más tranquilo Touya_

_-pues eso, no es mortal para ella sino que para nosotros… ahh (suspiro) ella nos puede lastimar e incluso matar_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!-no pude contenerme y grité_

_-tranquila Sakura-me dice Tomoyo agarrándome la mano_

_Veo como el doctor Kanaya se apresura por una inyección, y cuando checa que esta lista se acerca a mí_

_-¿Qué me paso?-digo con voz entrecortada_

_-todo va a estar bien señorita Kinomoto __**no se preocupe- **__me inyecta y no puedo saber nada más hasta que despierte, lo que sería 1 día después, entonces me cuentan de mi maldita enfermedad._

Cuando despierto miro a mi alrededor, que extraño es el mismo cuarto de hace 5 años. No haya nadie más que yo a dentro. Espera en el buró que está a un lado de mi cama hay un ramo de rosas, no, corrección, hay varios ramos, y si me fijo un poco más hasta en el suelo hay varios arreglos florales, parecen todos de la misma persona. Tomo uno de ellos, con cuidado de no tirar los demás. Checo la cartita que trae entre las rosas y dice

"_lamento haberte atropellado, ojala y luego nos conozcamos_

_Atte. Taichí Yamamoto"_

-es el que te atropello, no ha dejado de mandarte flores desde que estas aquí-dice Tomoyo que entra en el cuarto

Después de eso me cuentan poco a poco todo lo que paso mientras estuve dormida, que la vedad no merece que lo cuente así que hasta aquí lo dejo, ya que están tocando la puerta. Tal vez y hasta mas tarde te escriba…

Bye bye diario

Atte. Sakura Kinomoto

p.d. hoy es 14 de marzo "dia de blanco"

Cierro el diario con un candado y me apresuro a la puerta ya que están tocando muy fuerte. Cuando llego a ella le quito el seguro y abro lentamente.

-mande-digo con voz cautelosa

-flores para la señorita kinomoto- dice un chico con gorra que no me deja ver la cara y sin atuendo de correos, lo cual se me hace extraño pero bueno.

Tomo las flores con cuidado. Las dejo en una mesa y checo la carta que trae.

"_muy pronto te conoceré, estoy muy cerca de ti_

_Atte. Taichí Yamamoto"_

-¿quién eres Taichí Yamamoto?

\- en serio quieres saber… pues aquí me tienes- volteo y veo que quien dice eso es el chico que me trajo las flores. Se quita la gorra y voltea a verme. Lo admito es guapo

-¿tú eres Taichí Yamamoto?

-sí, si lo soy

Así que al fin nos vemos las caras taichí Yamamoto, pues bien veremos cómo eres en realidad. Creo que me divertiré contigo ya que desprendes una gran cantidad de magia. Es momento de conocernos…


	6. cap 6 conociendonos Sakura Kinomoto

Anteriormente en "La que no podía amar"

_-¿quién eres Taichí Yamamoto?_

_-en serio quieres saber… pues aquí me tienes- volteo y veo que quien dice eso es el chico que me trajo las flores. Se quita la gorra y voltea a verme. Lo admito es guapo_

_-¿tú eres Taichí Yamamoto?_

_-sí si lo soy_

_Así que al fin nos vemos las caras Taichí Yamamoto, pues bien veremos cómo eres en realidad. Creo que me divertiré contigo ya que desprendes una gran cantidad de magia. Es momento de conocernos…_

**P.o.v. narradora**

-al fin nos conocemos Yamamoto-san

-auch (hace una pose como si le doliera el corazón) eso me dolió en mi ego dime Tai por favor Saku

-no-apenas iba a cerrar la puerta, el chico pone su mano, para no quedarse afuera-¿Por qué? Si apenas nos conocemos-replica con indiferencia la chica

-porque así me dicen mis amigos y porque… yo ya te conozco

-¿de dónde?- la chica quedo desconcertada ante ese comentario

-primero, ¿me dejarías pasar?... creí que tenías modales-dijo Tai en un murmuro

\- pasa- le abre el paso para que entre - y sí tengo modales, solo que no soy tan estúpida para dejar pasar a cualquier extraño a MI DEPARTAMENTO.

-pues mira donde estoy ahora y nos acabamos de conocer- ya cuando entra, se sienta en el sillón favorito de Saku

-no tientes al diablo o te sacara a patadas. O aún mejor con magia, ya que sé que tú la posees.

-jajjaja ¡que agresiva! ¿Así tratas a tus invitados?

-¡Sí! y si no te gusta vete

-ok, ok, ¿no quieres saber de dónde te conozco?

-pues dilo de una vez

-de la prepa ¿de dónde más?, todos en la prepa te conocen por ser la maga más poderosa de ahí

-así que me conoces de la 3M (se pronuncia tri-em "música, magia y más") pues nunca antes te había visto allí

-vamos Sakura, te puedo decir Sakura, ¿verdad?

-NO

-como sea, estoy sentado delante de ti en la clase ¿nunca me habías visto antes?

-creo que sí, con razón se me hacía que ya había visto ese mechón de pelos negros antes

-tú si sabes cómo herir el ego de un hombre

-jejejje si la verdad practico 2 horas al día

-aparte irónica la muchacha, eres una caja de misterios- se levanta del sillón, se acerca a ella y toma su mentón con delicadeza

-ya me lo han dicho antes- Sakura se mueve de lugar haciendo que deje de tocar su cara- pero ya en serio ¿Cómo eres en realidad? Porque sé que tú no eres así, te he visto muy callado en clase como para que tengas esa actitud

-has acertado. De hecho soy muy caballeroso solo que quiero divertirme un rato, siempre tengo que traer la máscara de niño bueno y tan solo por hoy me la quería quitar

-así que te quieres divertir… pues se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

-¿a sí? y se podría saber ¿Cuál?

-pues primero gracias por las flores

-de nada, es lo menos que pude hacer, por cierto, aun lamento haberte atropellado

-no te preocupes, eso déjalo en el pasado… segundo como me las diste en 14 de febrero y hoy es 14 de marzo tuve la idea de…

-a no, estás demente, mi sentido de caballerosidad me dice que no puedo dejar que hagas eso

-ándale, déjame devolverte el regalo, ya que hoy es día de blanco, por favor, además dijiste que dejarías tu caballerosidad por hoy ¿no?

-si pero eso no puedo hacerlo, mejor me voy

-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, te aseguro que soy muy buena rogando, o... ¿quieres que me ponga de rodillas?

-¿¡que!? No eso menos

-entonces ven conmigo, te juro que no te arrepentirás

-así de acuerdo

-yupi, entonces espérame aquí voy por mi bolso- se va corriendo

El chico se queda viendo el lugar por el cual se fue la castaña con una sonrisa. Se queda así por un rato hasta que al fin dice

-al fin te conozco Sakura Kinomoto, eres más linda de lo que pensé, ojalá y seamos buenos amigos

…

_**Mientras en la otra habitación en donde estaba Sakura**_

-al fin te conozco Taichí Yamamoto eres más gracioso de lo que pensé e incluso puedes sacar un poco de mi lado amable, me voy a divertir un rato contigo.

(_Sigue p.o.v. narradora)_

-De acuerdo Tai, ya podemos irnos-dijo la castaña entrando en la habitación

-entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?

-pues… ¿quieres un helado?-pregunto la chica con cara de no ocurrírsele otra cosa

-sí, me gustaría uno-dijo el chico con una cálida sonrisa

_(Diablos es guapo, pero no puedo pensar en eso, porque sé que duele cuando me enamoro)_

Salen del departamento

_(Sigue p.o.v. narradora)_

En el camino…

Se estaba formando un silencio que, no era incomodo, de hecho muy cálido, como si entre ellos no tuviera que haber palabras y solo con el silencio decían mil palabras. Fue Tai el que rompió con ese ambiente

-quiero saber un poco de tu vida-dijo el chico mirando hacia el frente, sin saber que Sakura se le quedo viendo callada, cuando voltea a verla, añade 2 palabras más a su oración-por favor

-pues… no sé por dónde empezar-la verdad a la chica le dolía recordar

-empieza por lo más antiguo que recuerdes

-pues… cuando tenía 3 años mi madre falleció, y sufrieron mucho mi hermano y mi padre. No recuerdo muy bien a mi madre pero sé que es una mujer encantadora, bueno era…

-¿sabes? No estas obligada a decirme

-pero tengo la sensación de que si te digo, tú me dirás tu pasado-voltea a verlo buscando una respuesta

-lo hare-ve en los ojos de ella que le cree

-de acuerdo, vamos con la primaria pues del preescolar no recuerdo casi nada

-jjejej está bien

Siguen platicando un buen rato hasta que llegan al momento del cumpleaños 13

-¿entonces te pidió que fueras su novia?

-si, después de eso, cuando mi hermano se enteró casi mata a…-duda por un segundo para después decir- a Li

-jejejejje ¿y los demás que dijeron?

-pues Tomo yo estaba súper feliz, y mi papa solo le dijo a Li que me cuidara mucho

-¿y el que dijo?

-prometió que me amaría, que me protegería, que me extrañabas, que regresaría

-y… pues no lo cumplió al día siguiente

-jjejejje no fue 2 días después cuando se fue. Y 6 días, contando el viernes, que tarde en darme cuenta que ya no estaba en Japón

-mmm entiendo

-jejenes y fue después cuando supe de mi maldita enfermedad

_**Recuerdos de hace 5 años de Sakura Kinomoto**_

_Cuando por fin pude despertar después aquella inyección que me puso el doctor, entonces volvió a mí el recuerdo de mi querido Shaoran, ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti? Y vuelvo a llorar soy tan patética_

"_**Eotteokke? Jakku nunmuri na**_

_**¿Cómo es que sigo llorando asi?"**_

_Abren la puerta con lentitud, y no sé porque en lo profundo de mi corazón se enciende la llama de la esperanza pensando en que sería Shaoran la persona que entrara y me dijera que me quiere, que la carta es una mentira pero no es el, sino que es el doctor Kanaya_

"_**neo ttaemune naega neomu apa**_

_**Por tu culpa estoy tan lastimada"**_

_**-**__buenos días Sakura ¿Cómo estás?_

_-__bien_

_-pero, Saku estas llorando_

_-no es de importancia, mejor dígame sobre mi enfermedad_

"_**gereohke neoman saenggak hamyeon deo wae jakkuman?**_

_**Más todavía cuando pienso en ti de esa manera, ¿Por qué sigo siendo así?"**_

_-Saku no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso_

_-pero aun así lo hago y no descansare hasta que me lo diga_

_-está bien pero necesito que te tranquilices un poco ¿de acuerdo?_

_-está bien… estoy lista así que por favor dígame que tengo doctor_

"_**Ni hyanggi ga namyeon tto nan**_

_**Cuando huelo tu perfume otra vez, yo…"**_

"_**Ni sajineul bomyeon tto nan**_

_**Cuando veo tu foto otra vez, yo…"**_

"_**Ni saenggage oneuldo nan**_

_**Incluso hoy en día todos mis pensamientos son sobre ti, yo..."**_

_-Te diré la verdad porque de cualquier forma te vas a enterar_

_-por favor dígame_

_-tu enfermedad tiene que ver con tus emociones_

_-eeehh?_

_-así como lo oyes, depende de carácter, si lastimas o no a alguien_

_-podría explicármelo mejor_

_-tus ojos cambiaran de color según tu estado de ánimo y hay uno para cada emoción_

_-ok, pero… ¿eso como lastima?_

_-si te enojas, tus ojos e pondrán negros y…_

_-y… que?_

_-podrías lastimar a esa persona o incluso matarla_

_**Neom apa**_

_**Estoy tan herida**_

_**Naeg apa**_

_**Estoy herida**_

_-¡¿qué?! Eso no puede ser_

"_**Imankeum apeul georan geol nan Jeongmal jeongmal mollaseo**_

_**Ciertamente no sabía que esto me causaría tanto, tanto, tanto dolor"**_

_-Por eso te dije que te calmaras_

_-pero es que no hay cura_

_-solo hay una y es que controles ese poder pero se necesita de mucha magia para ello_

_*¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?-pensé*_

"_**Jeongma apa**_

_**Realmente estoy herida"**_

"_**Ma eum apa**_

_**Mi corazón está también herido"**_

_Después de eso, y de mucho llorar, por fin me dieron de alta. Para mi suerte nadie lo sabía más que yo, y aproveche para irme de ahí a escondidas, ya no lo soportaba tenía que ir a casa de Shaoran para asegurarme de que esto fue una pesadilla_

"_**Ireohke bogo shipeul georan geol Jeongmal jeongmal mollaseo**_

_**Ciertamente, ciertamente no sabía que te extrañaría así"**_

"_**Neomu apa**_

_**Estoy tan herida"**_

_Estaba corriendo con mucho miedo al pensar que esto no era un sueño y que él se había ido dejándome aquí llegue a su puerta pero…_

"_**Han georeumdo deoneun nan motga**_

_**No puedo dar ni siquiera un paso más"**_

"_**Galsurok naega neomua apa**_

_**Como seguir avanzando si estoy tan lastimada?"**_

_Me quede en la puerta hasta que decidí abrirla, grande es mi sorpresa cuando al dar el primer paso escucho algo romperse, miro hacia el suelo y puedo observar que es una foto de mi lobito, que pues, ahora esta quebrada al haberla pisado. Cuando la vi, mis recuerdos vuelven y me doy cuenta que esto no es una pesadilla es la realidad._

"_**Ireohke neoman barabomyeon de**_

_**Más aun cuando te miro"**_

"_**Wae jakkuman**_

_**¿Por qué sigo buscándote?"**_

_Abrasé la foto contra mi pecho, y me dirigí a la escuela, era domingo y no estarían los alumno, quería volver a ver el lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez, aaahhh te extraño tanto_

"_**Neomu gireojyeo beorin bam**_

_**Esta noche es tan larga"**_

"_**Niga neomu bogopeun nan**_

_**Te extraño demasiado"**_

_Cuando llego a la escuela, voy directo hacia mi salón, pero también con cuidado de que no me viera ninguno de los vigilantes, porque si me veían, tremendo problema que se me iba a hacer._

"_**Ni saenggage yeojeonhi nantto**_

_**Aun pienso en ti, yo estoy otra vez…"**_

"_**Neom apa**_

_**Estoy tan herida,"**_

"_**Naeg apa**_

_**Estoy herida"**_

_Llego a mi salón con facilidad, abro la puerta, y frente a mí se ve el recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos, tú me fulminaste con la mirada, y yo me sentía tan inferior a ti, tu mirada era penetrante y fría. Tenías un aire de grandeza indescriptible, pasaste por un lado de mí, y… yo estaba un poco nerviosa e incluso con algo de miedo, quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos juntos_

"_**Imankeum apeul georan geol nan Jeongmal jeongmal mollaseo**_

_**Ciertamente no sabía que esto me lastimaría tanto"**_

"_**Jeongma apa**_

_**Realmente estoy herida"**_

"_**Ma eum apa**_

_**Mi corazón herido"**_

_Lagrimas lentas y traicioneras surcaron por mis mejillas, ¿no me he secado ya de tantas lagrimas? Creí que así era pero ahora veo que no. Todavía sufro por ti. Nunca pensé que serias tú el que me abandonara. Soy tan patética, inocente y estúpida._

"_**Ireohke bogo shipeul georan geol Jeongmal jeongmal mollaseo**_

_**Ciertamente, ciertamente no sabía que te extrañaría así"**_

"_**Neomu apa**_

_**Estoy tan herida"**_

_Cuando regreso a mi casa, me espera un largo regaño de mi familia por escaparme del hospital. Aunque no lo quiera los ignoro olímpicamente como nunca antes lo hice. Solo entiendo que dice bla bla bla. ¿Quién soy? En lo profundo de mis sueños grito__:_

"_**Ireohke nal tteonajima a a**_

_**No me abandones así"**_

"_**Jebal geuman nal apeuge hajima**_

_**Por favor, detente, no me lastimes"**_

_Y____a pesar de eso, sueltas mi mano____para después irte corriendo. Por más que corra no te alcanzo. Por favor no, regresa, te amo, son las palabras que grito constantemente pero tú no me escuchas, en cambio sigues huyendo de mí, ya no te veo a lo lejos. Escucho un Sakura!, Sakura!, serás tú? Regresa! Abro los ojos para ver a mi papa agarrándome de los hombros_

_-qué te pasa papá?_

_-no, que te pasa a ti? Has estado gritando constantemente, y de una forma como si te estuvieran quemando, es un grito desgarrador Sakura_

_-lo siento mucho_

"_**Neomu apa**_

_**Estoy tan herida"**_

"_**Naeg apa**_

_**Estoy herida"**_

_Lloro en los hombros de mi padre, y le suplico que él no me abandone. Creo que no entiende pero aun asi me lo promete. También le pido que no quiero ir a la secundaria. Me dolería más. Necesito tiempo para recuperarme. Todavía no asimilo del todo, mi abandono._

"_**Imankeum apeul georan geol nan Jeongmal jeongmal mollaseo**_

_**Ciertamente no sabía que esto me lastimaría tanto"**_

"_**Jeongma apa**_

_**Realmente herida"**_

_Por supuesto que accede. No voy a la escuela en un buen tiempo. 3 meses creo, estuve encerrada en mi cuarto, casi no comía, ya no hablaba, no salía, ni sonreía, hasta que decidí que ya era mucho, ni una lagrimas más por él, por lo menos lo intentare. Una mañana por fin salgo de mi habitación vestida para la secundaria. Agarre mis cosas me despedí de mi padre y salí.___

"_**Ma eum apa**_

_**Mi corazón herido"**_

"_**Ireohke bogo shipeul georan geol Jeongmal jeongmal mollaseo**_

_**Ciertamente, ciertamente no sabía que te extrañaría así"**_

_No me había dado cuenta pero, se siente un aire de otoño. La hojas del cerezo caen para después romperse en pedacitos al igual que mi corazón. Una lagrima traicionera quieres salir. Pero no la dejo. En camino sigo caminado para llegar a tiempo._

_Cuando todos me ven se sorprenden pero no hacen ningún comentario. Eso hasta el descanso._

_-como les ha ido?-le digo a mis amigos de la primaria (Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko,Chiharu y Yamazaki)_

_-a nosotros bien pero y a ti? Todavía recuerdas a Li?-dice Chiharu_

_Veo como los demás la fulminan con la mirada. A mí me da gracia pero no me rio. Olvide como reír._

_-no te preocupes, soy mejor que el y ya no me lastima_

"_**Neomu apa. **_

_**Estoy tan herida"**_

"_**A a a apa**_

_**Esto hiere, hiere"**_

_Después de eso, me puse a hacer bromas, era más rebelde, me llevaban con psicólogos pero nadie podía quitarme de la cabeza mi objetivo. Vencer a Shaoran Li_

-mmm entonces sufriste mucho por lo que escuche

-aaaa no te preocupes, eso ya es cosa del pasado y no me lastima como piensas recordarlo

-eso espero ya me estaba sintiendo mal por haberte hecho recordar

-de cualquier forma el dolor te hace más fuerte ¿no crees?

-si, tal vez tengas razón-dice con algo de duda Tai

-oye… Tai ¿te puedo decir Tai verdad?

-hasta la pregunta ofende, claro que sí, eso me haría muy feliz

-muy bien entonces así lo hare

-gracias, sabes me gustaría saber un poco de ti pero más resumido porque luego se me olvida

-de acuerdo bueno entonces empecemos con:

**Nombre****: ****Sakura Kinomoto**

**Cumpleaños****:**** 1 de Abril**

_*yupi que bueno que me dices eso, así te puedo regalar algo-dice Tai con emoción*_

_*de hecho si, y ya se acerca, ¿Qué me vas a regalar?-dice Sakura con entusiasmo*_

_*es sorpresa*_

_*Qué malo!*_

**Tipo de sangre****: A**

**Edad****:**** 17 años**

**Materias favoritas****:**** música, deportes y… magia ahora por la preparatoria**

_*****__a mí también me gustan esas materias*_

_*****__pues coincidimos en eso Tai*_

_*creo que sí, y tal vez en más*_

_*(Sonrisa cálida de Sakura)*_

_*(Leve sonrojo de Tai)*_

**Materias no favoritas****:**** mmm… matemáticas, matemáticas, matemáticas y…. aaaa! Más matemáticas aaaaa!**

_*****__no exageres-dice Tai*_

_*****__las matemáticas es la peor invención del hombre*_

_*****__pues a mí me gustan, y creo que son útiles aunque fastidien y te duela la cabeza*_

_*****__si te gustan no eres mi amigo*_

_*oh por favor ¿es en serio?-replica el chico*_

_*nadie me quiere y todos me odian-dicen llorando las matemáticas*_

_*awww ahora me dan ternura- dice Saku*_

_*Tu sólo continua!-grita el mago*_

_*ash está bien, no tienes por qué gritar*_

_*dios mío-ruega el pelinegro*_

**Club****:**** porristas y cantantes**

_*****__por cierto he escuchado que cantas bien*_

_*****__etto gracias Tai*_

**Colores favoritos****:**** rosa, blanco,…. EL NEGRO y EL ROJO**

**Comida favorita****:** **omelete y pasta**

_*****__mmm que rico*_

_*****__estas babeando-dice el chico con risa*_

**Comida no favorita****:**** pasta de papa**

**Especialidad en la cocina**: **hot cakes**

_*****__tu no vas a ser una buena esposa*_

_*****__Porque lo dices?*_

_*****__pues porque no sabes cocinar casi nada*_

_*jejejej*_

**Total de novios****:**** mmm creo que son 7 o…**

_*****__Qué?! *_

_*****__no espera*_

**Total de novios****: …8 contando a Li**

_*Qué?!*_

_*****__Que te pasa porque me gritas?!*_

_*No crees que son muchos?*_

_*no soy una puta*_

_*nunca lo pensé, además que son esas palabras*_

_*Nunca has dicho groserías?!*_

_*si, pero…*_

_*ahí esta entonces para qué te sorprendes, además la mayoría…*_

_*osea 8*_

_*no me interrumpas aunque si los 7 no duraron tanto solo como un mes*_

_*Entonces porque los cuentas como novios?*_

_*porque dure más con ellos que con Li*_

_*eso si*_

**Amigos****: Tomoyo, Rebecca, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Eriol, y… Tai**

_*Awww en serio?*_

_*Te conozco?*_

_*Que mala!*_

_*jejejej no te creas, claro que ya eres mi amigo Tai*_

_*(Sonrisa cortesía de Tai)*_

**Mi carácter****: pues unos dicen que soy yandere y otros que soy tsundere pero yo considero que hay a veces en los que me muestro inocente pero puedo llegar a golpear a alguien que me haga un daño ya sea directo o indirecto, en esos momentos soy yandere. Con las personas que llego a conocerme un poco más soy tsundere pues cuando descubren lo peligrosa que soy ya no puedo ser inocente, y solo entonces descubren que tengo un lado tierno y romántico.**

**Lo que me agrada de un amigo (a)****: pues mi amigo tendría que ser muy sincero conmigo, que nunca me mintiera porque yo siento que si hay confianza entre los amigos la amistad durara muchos años. Tiene que hacerme reí porque si estas serio entonces no eres alegre y yo necesito uno que si lo sea, entonces yo le corresponderé alegrándole el día. Me gusta que si tienes un problema de cualquier tipo que no te deja ser feliz, poder venir a decirme y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte.**

**Lo que odio de un amigo (a)****:** **las mentiras, esas malditas mentiras que a mi parecer son aun peor que las groserías, odio que me mientan. Odio que jueguen conmigo, y que traten de obligarme a algo que no quiero. Que nadie se atreva a ponerle una mano encima a ningún amigo mío, porque si lo hacen soy capaz de cualquier cosa, pero si se lo merece mi amigo no hace nada, además de que todos deben aprender a defenderse. Odio que los más fuertes se quieran meter con los débiles, ese tipo de personas no deben de existir.**

**-**ya me entendiste Tai?

-sí, otra cosa más?

-no, creo que eso es todo

-bueno entonces tengo una pregunta para ti

-puedes preguntar

-te puedo decir "Cherry blossom"?

-por qué?

-así se dice en ingles

-no pensé que sabias ese idioma

-pues sí, solo un poco

-entonces claro, me puedes decir como quieras

-Ying fa, Sakura, Saku, Cherry blossom….

-si cualquiera de esos pero no exageres jejjej

-jejje de acuerdo Saku

-mira Tai creo que veo la heladería

-sí, parece que ya llegamos

Siguen caminando hasta llegar a la heladería que tiene varios arreglos florales en la puerta, alrededor de esta hay varias mesas con sombrillas blancas en medio para los clientes que se quieren sentar a platicar. En la puerta hay un pequeño cartel que dice abierto. Adentro de la tienda puedes observar un suelo de madera, una mesa muy grande donde están los sabores de helados y los puedas escoger. Una muchacha está detrás de este, con su traje de empleada y su pequeño cartel a la altura del pecho que dice la misma historia "mucho gusto mi nombre es:" y después de este su nombre en letras grandes. Al lado de esta chica, más preciso en la caja registradora esta otra muchacha con las mismas características que la otra.

-bueno Tai, voy a escoger una mesa para sentarnos, ten el dinero para que compres los helados

-de acuerdo, de que sabor lo quieres?

-mmm de nuez o sino de galleta

-está bien

La chica se da media vuelta cuando…

-espera!-dice Tai gritando

-qué pasa?

-acabo de recordar que en el hospital cuando iba a visitarte me dijeron que la razón por la que te atropelle no fue mi culpa sino que tú te pusiste en frente del auto porque habías visto algo que era tuyo. Que era?-dice con curiosidad el mago

-ha pues recuerdas que te dije que lance el collar que Li me dio, pues yo pensé que estaba en tu retrovisor, pero eso es una locura no crees?, mejor olvídalo te veo afuera- sale corriendo

-pues tal vez no es del todo una locura-dice en un murmuro el chico

**p.o.v. Sakura**

La verdad me he divertido mucho con Tai, yo pensé que iba a ser alguien aun peor, pero no es así de hecho es muy amable, creo que he encontrado un verdadero amigo con él. Ahora lo estoy esperando, pero cuando entramos había mucha fila creo que se tardara, creo que mejor descanso un poco.

-estas muy lejos de casa, verdad?-me sobresalto un poco al escuchar una voz, que reconozco en seguida, es la de Tai. Siento frio en mi pecho, lo cual me extraña por lo que volteo a ver que hay en él y me sorprendo cuando me doy cuenta que… es mi collar! Está igual que hace 5 años.

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que dijo: "estas muy lejos de casa" yo nunca le dije donde vivía, por lo que volteo mi cabeza hacia a un lado. Estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su respiración cerca de mis labios. De pronto escuche un clic. Así que solo cerré mis ojos por impulso, creo que ¡nos estábamos besando! Dios mío y pensar que esto empezó con un conociéndonos Sakura Kinomoto ¿estoy loca o qué?


	7. cap 7 Connociendonos Taichí Yamamoto

El tiempo, muchas formas de mencionarlo: un momento, un instante, un segundo, un minuto, etc. Pero, el tiempo que pasó mientras estaban Sakura y Tai juntos, no tenia nombre. En cierto modo, aquel "beso" duro menos que un momento. De hecho, no _**duró**_nada

Click: un sonido que puede significar muchas cosas y… no siempre es un beso

**p.o.v. Sakura**

¡ESPEREN! Por fin, mis pensamientos estaban funcionando… ¿Qué se siente cuando te besan? Se siente lindo, mariposas en el estómago, movimiento en los labios, y calidez… eso! Eso es lo que yo no sentía ¿Por qué? En ese momento fue cuando abrí los ojos, y lo ví enfrente de mí, ahí estaba sin moverse mirándome fijamente. En sus ojos veía seriedad, él no estaba dispuesto a besarme, entonces ¿Qué era ese Click? Click! Click! Click! Lo escuché de nuevo, pero no estábamos besándonos, justo en ese instante fue cuando me di cuenta que… no, no puede ser. Me levante lentamente de mi silla con la cara de Tai siguiéndome, solo cuando pude estar totalmente parada, apartó un poco el rostro, pero sus ojos seguían viéndome fijamente, esos ojos; se parecían a los de… no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Con mi magia trate de rastrear una cámara fotográfica profesional… la encontré, maldición! Me lo temía

-maldito seas-dije en un murmuro con la cabeza baja, cuando levante el rostro vi a Tai con una cara de asombrado tal vez pensó que se lo decía a el

Sin previo aviso salí corriendo, hacia el lugar donde me indicaba el rastreo de mi magia. Fue ahí cuando lo vi salir de su escondite. Era… un ¡estúpido periodista! Diablos esto me pasa por descuidada. En este momento lo estoy persiguiendo a toda velocidad, nadie me ha ganado en correr, pero él ha hecho trampa, pues me lanza un objeto a la cabeza. Auch eso dolió, me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, aunque lamentablemente no lo veo ya muy cerca. No puede ser, no puedo dejar que arruinen la reputación de mi padre, mi reputación. De repente veo alguien que se pone a mi lado. Es Tai…

-¿Quién es el?-dice sin voltear a verme

-es un periodista. ¿Sabes? mi padre ha conseguido ser de los mejores arqueólogos del mundo con mucho esfuerzo. Gracias a eso mi hermano pudo estudiar negocios internacionales, llegando a ser muy importante en cualquier cosa. Ahora es dueño de una enorme compañía. Yo como su hermana y estudiante de una de las mejores preparatorias del mundo estoy en la mira de los periodistas. Siempre quieren inventar chismes de mí

-entiendo ¿vamos por él?

En ese momento me llega un pensamiento a la cabeza algo con lo qué divertirme

-no así déjalo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-no se tal vez sea divertido

De repente sentí una mano en mi cintura y en cuestión de segundos estaba pegada a Tai, él me había jalado hacia su cuerpo. Volví a sentir su respiración y por alguna razón, ese perfume que traía me hacía sentir que no quería alejarme de él. Quería besarlo. No puede ser, en serio ¿quería? .No lo sé. Volví a cerrar los ojos por impulso

-¿eres Sakura?

Abrí los ojos de golpe y de nuevo veía esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos, ahora sé lo que sentían los demás cuando veían mis ojos.

-¿de qué hablas?

-siempre en la prepa te han llamado la indomable pues nunca has aceptado a ningún chico ¿Por qué a mí sí?

-¿Por qué? Yo también quiero saber

-¿ehhh?

-Tai te quiero

-nos acabamos de conocer y nunca te faltaría el respeto como para besarte

-gracias, pero siento que debo estar a tu lado, como si viera el futuro no sé, por eso te digo Te quiero

-¿es en serio?

-si ¿Por qué?

-porque yo también siento lo mismo por ti, Te quiero pero no es de amor de hecho siento como si te tuviera que proteger

-exacto, además eres muy guapo y eso me atrae hasta tu personalidad

-tú también eres muy linda pero tal vez estamos confundidos

-además yo ya no puedo amar- dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre

-lo entiendo-después volví a ver esos ojos que me gustaban

Caminamos de regreso a la heladería, muy callados, pero al mismo tiempo felices, parecíamos estúpidos bueno yo así lo sentía.

-parecemos idiotas ¿no?

-somos; ¿no?-reí divertida tenía razón, lo somos, ni siquiera sé cómo salió el tema de conversación sobre el amor, ¡que estupidez!

Nos sentamos en la mesa que ya había escogido, y nos trajeron los helados, empezamos a comer poco a poco, estaba muy feliz

-¿sabes? Yo viví algo parecido a lo tuyo Cherry blossom

-¿a sí? Y ¿Cómo fue?

-pues estábamos enamorados, solo que ella no podía olvidar a su antiguo amor, un día fue con él, y ya no supe si regreso

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-no recuerdo creo que era Meiling

-¿¡queeeé!?

-si Meiling Li ¿te suena?

-claro que sí, ella era la prima y ex prometida de Li

-exacto, era su prometida pero seguía enamorada de el

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

**Recuerdos de hace 5 años de Taichí**

**Hong Kong, China**

Iba caminando muy tranquilamente por la calle que daba a mi casa, cuando de repente comienza a llover, voy más rápido cuando veo en medio de la calle a una niña llorando, con mucho pesar, está bajo la lluvia y se va a dar un buen resfriado

"**eodijjeum gassni**

**A dónde fuiste?"**

Me acerco a ella lentamente, parece que está muy lastimada ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, no puedo dejarla así. Cuando logro estar a su lado, voltea a verme

-¿Qué te pasa?- es a lo único que atino a decir

"**nareul jinachyeo tteonan neoneun**

**Me pasaste por alto dejándome"**

"**neon gwaenchanh-eun geoni**

**Estas bien?"**

Ella no contesta solo se levanta lentamente y cuando ya está completamente parada se lanza hacia a mí en un brazo para seguir llorando en ms hombros

-¿Dónde vives?-le pregunto cuando se tranquiliza un poco, ahora estamos debajo de un árbol

-llévame a la casa de los Li

-de acuerdo

"**nae gyeot-i anin dareun geogisen**

**No hay otro fuera de mi"**

"**niga deo iss-eoya halkka**

**Vas a volver?"**

Empezamos a caminar bajo la lluvia, tal vez debí preguntar su nombre

-oye y ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Meiling Li ¿y mi salvador?

-ejejjejej me llamo Taichí Yamamoto-digo con una sonrisa que hace que ella se ponga un poco feliz

"**gidarin naui sigandeur-i**

**Estoy pasando mi tiempo esperando"**

"**ije bonaerago hae**

**Ahora tengo que dejarte ir"**

Cuando llegamos a su casa, pasamos con cuidado, inmediatamente varias mucamas se acercan a Meiling, ella me dice que la espere en la sala. Una de las sirvientas me lleva hasta allá. Se me hace una falta de respeto sentarme por lo que la espero parado.

"**neoreul jiurago hae**

**Te tengo que borrar"**

"**areumdaun uri sigandeur-eun chueog-I doeeo**

**Los momento que pasamos juntos fueron hermosos al igual que tus recuerdos"**

-¿Taichí?

Volteo a verla, y algo dentro de mi empieza a agitarse muy fuerte, se veía muy linda, nunca había sentido esto, ella estaba en serio hermosa, creí que era un ángel

-¿te llamas Taichí verdad?

-sí, mucho gusto Meiling-san

-igualmente ammm

-Tai por favor

-de acuerdo, un gusto Tai-kun

"**michidorog neoreul geuriwohan nunmulmajeodo**

**Te extraño como loco y hasta las lágrimas caen"**

"**hogsirado niga olkka bwa meomchwossdeon sigan**

**En caso de que volvieras y el tiempo se detuviera"**

Después me contó lo que le había pasado. Parecía ser que ese día su prometido le había dicho que se había enamorado de otra chica

-me dolió mucho pero si el es feliz, yo igual, además de que te conocí a ti Tai-kun

Me sonrojo mucho su comentario, ella provocaba algo en mí.

-lo mismo digo Meiling-san

"**ijen neoreul dugo tteonaryeogo hae**

**Ahora tienes que dejarme"**

"**ANNYEONG**

**ADIÓS" **

Asi empieza una linda amistad. Siempre íbamos juntos a todos lados. Descubrí que iba a la misma escuela que yo, casi siempre iba a verme a mi salón o yo iba al de ella. Éramos los mejores amigos, mientras yo poco a poco sentía que algo en mí se agitaba cada vez más.

"**mos chajneun geolkka**

**Que no puedes encontrar la manera…"**

"**naege dasi dor-a oneun gil**

…**De volver a mí?"**

¿Podría ser que me estuviera enamorando? No lo sabía, lo único que tenía en cuenta era que me encantaba estar con ella. Pero todo cambio cuando un día su primo volvió. Ella ya no me hacía caso, ahora iba a todos lados con él. Simplemente se olvidó de mí.

"**deo iss-eoya halkka**

**Tiene que ser por más tiempo?"**

"**na yeogie deo iss-eoya halkka**

**Mi estancia tiene que ser por más tiempo?"**

Eso me entristecía horriblemente. Quería que volviéramos a los días de antes, cuando estábamos juntos, cuando hacíamos bromas, ¿se habrá burlado de mí? ¿Me habrá utilizado? Entonces lo entendí, ella me gustaba.

"**dasi olkka bwa gidarin naui gin sigandeul**

**He estado esperando por mucho tiempo que vuelvas a mi"**

"**ije bonaeryeogo hae**

**Ahora estoy intentando dejarte ir"**

Un día fui a buscarla a su casa desesperado, pero cuando me pregunte por ella esta fue la respuesta que recibí

-la señorita Meiling Li se fue con el joven Shaoran a Japón

Eso me destruyo el corazón. ¿Qué iba a hacer con un corazón deshecho? ¿Qué iba a hacer con un amor de mentira?

"**jeongmal kkeutnaeryeogo hae**

**De verdad que estoy intentando terminar esto"**

"**neoreul butjab-assdeon nae sarang-I jeomjeom heuryeojyeo**

**Te atrape pero mi amor está cada vez más borroso"**

No podía dormir, no podía comer, lo único que quería era verla, estar con ella. Ver sus hermosos ojos, aquel cabello que se agitaba con el viento y que siempre se venía peleando con las puertas cuando se cerraban… Meiling ¿ya no te puedo ver?

"**michidorog neoreul geuriwohan naega byeonhaega**

**Te extraño como loco he cambiado"**

"**hogsirado niga olkka bwa meomchwossdeon geor-eum**

**En caso de que volvieras y tus pasos se detuvieran"**

Esperen, si podía verla solo… tenía que ir a Japón! Yo tenía parientes ahí, y estábamos de vacaciones. La vería, si la vería, y entonces, le diría lo que siento por ella. No importaría que no me amaras, ¿podrías escuchar mi confesión? Solo eso te pido, es mi último favor, déjame encontrarte. Y ya yo entender si no me quieres

"**nado ijen neoreul jiwoya hana bwa**

**Ahora pienso que me borraste"**

"**JEONGMAL**

**DE VERDAD"**

¿a quién engaño? Si ella llega a rechazarme, todo mi mundo se iría al caño. Nunca espere sentir esto. No sé nada del amor. Enséñame a amar. Enséñame a quererte. Enséñame a olvidarte. Enséñame a no llorar. Enséñame a no sentir. Por favor. Te quiero.

"**nae sarangdo yeogikkajiyeossna bwa**

**Supongo que mi amor ha estado aquí hasta ahora"**

"**kkeutnal geos gatjianhdeon ginagin geuriu****mdeul**

**Esta nostalgia ha estado presente tanto por tanto tiempo, no parece tener fin"**

"**mog-i meeoseo na hal su eobs-eossdeon**

**Me estaba asfixiando no pude decir…"**

Quería rendirme, pero no podía, el corazón no me dejaba. Mi mente me decía, olvídala, no te ama. Pero el corazón me decía que luchara

¿a quién le hice caso?

Pues al corazón, que quería decir…

"**ibyeor-iran apeun geu mal**

"**esta partida es dolorosa", esas palabras"**

Pero simplemente no podía, no quería rendirme. Le pregunte a mis padres si podía irme a vivir a Japón por un tiempo. Ellos con algo de pesar aceptaron, pues sabían cómo estaba últimamente, tal vez el aire de un nuevo país me tranquilizaría. Así comencé mi maleta y mi viaje por un amor

"**areumdaun neoui gieogdeur-eun**

**Tus recuerdos son hermosos"**

"**ije nareul dugo tteonaryeogo hae**

**Ahora simplemente me dejas"**

Cuando llegue a Japón lo primero que hice fue tratar de buscarte. Habías dicho una vez ciudad de Tomoeda ¿no?. Pues ahí comencé mi búsqueda, todos los días salí a buscarte, pasaron días y semanas tratando de encontrarte, después pasaron meses. Simplemente no te encontraba.

"**nunmulcheoreom nae sarang-I jeomjeom heuryeojyeo**

**Al igual que mis lágrimas, mi amor se está poniendo más borroso"**

"**michidorog neoreul geuriwohan naega byeonhaega**

**Te extraño como loco he cambiado"**

"**hogsirado niga olkka bwa meomchwossdeon geor-eum**

**En caso de que volvieras y tus pasos se detuvieran"**

Después de un tiempo cuando por fin me rendí, salí un día a caminar con tranquilidad cuando empieza a llover. Se parece al día en que te conocí, ¿será una señal? Corro con más fuerza, busco por todos lados, llego a un jardín, donde escucho un llanto lastimoso ¿serás tú?

"**nado ijen neoreul jiwoya hana bwa**

**Ahora pienso que me borraste"**

"**JEONGMAL**

**DE VERDAD"**

Entro con cuidado al jardín hasta llegar al centro, desde lejos veo un árbol de Sakura, cada vez se escucha más ese llanto lastimoso. Cuando por fin llego veo a una niña de rodillas frente al árbol, oigo que dice algo pero no escucho perfectamente.

"**jiwoya hana bwa**

**Me borraste"**

"**nado ijen neoreul jiwoya hana bwa**

**Ahora pienso que me borraste"**

"**ANNYEONG**

**ADIÓS" **

Me escondo detrás de un arbusto, la veo lanzar un colar o ¿se le cayó? Empieza a irse corriendo. Salgo de mi escondite y con dificultad rescato el collar entonces hice una promes**a**

-encontrare a la dueña de este collar y no me iré de Japón hasta encontrarla

Metí el collar en mi bolsillo trasero, para después salir corriendo hacia mi casa. Pobre chica, se parece a Meiling, Meiling… creo que encontré tu reemplazo

Sin quererlo empiezo a sollozar, su historia en serio se parece a la mía. A los dos nos dejaron los amores de nuestras vidas. Y muy probablemente no los volvamos a ver

-Cherry blossom, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tai lamento haberte hecho recordar

-no te preocupes tu misma lo dijiste "el dolor te hace más fuerte"

-pero no debo llorar. Juré no llorar

-no te preocupes el llorar demuestra que eres humana y tienes sentimientos

-yo no soy humana, porque mis sentimientos se los llevo él cuando me dejó ¿¡entiendes!? Me dejó, soltó mi mano y se fue, al igual que a ti, nos dejaron y a pesar de eso todavía…¡ LO AMO! Tai, soy tan estúpida no lo logro olvidar. En las noches sueño el día en que me abandonó, despierto asustada y con los ojos llorosos. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo solo dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué sigo aferrada a él, si yo sé que ya no me ama? ¿Por qué si sé que solo jugó conmigo? ¿Por qué el amor es así? ¡¿Por qué?!

-el amor es una mentira ¿sabías?-vi en sus ojos que también quería llorar

-vamos a mi departamento, por favor solo quiero descansar

-de acuerdo pero Cherry blossom

-¿Qué pasa?

-tus ojos se volvieron celestes

-oh no-justo en ese momento empieza a llover- es el color de la tristeza lo que provoca la lluvia

-eres increíble-dice mientras sonríe un poco

-gracias

Empezamos a correr bajo la lluvia. Estamos agarrados de las manos, los coches nos mojan y lo único que podemos hacer es reírnos. Jugamos debajo de la lluvia. Juego con mi amigo debajo de la lluvia. Juego en la lluvia. Como aquella vez…

…Estoy bajo la lluvia.

Por fin llegamos a mi departamento, ya no llueve y mis ojos vuelven a su color normal. Abro la puerta y entramos con cuidado.

-ya puedes pasar

-gracias ¿sabes? Fue divertido

\- por cierto, creo que ibas a contarme de tu vida y nos fuimos muy delante de la historia

-a no te preocupes, fui un chico normal

-bueno yo te hice una lista y tu prometiste que harías lo mismo

-di por favor

-ni en sueños, solo cuando me conviene lo hago

-como cuando me casi-obligaste a ir por un lado que ni pagaste

-exacto, ya nos vamos entendiendo

-¡que cruel!

-jejejjejej ¿a penas te das cuenta? -digo mientras me siento en el sillón que está cerca de la puerta

-creo que si ¿por dónde empiezo?-hace lo mismo que yo y se sienta a mi lado

-como quieras

**Nombre: Taichí Yamamoto**

_*yama a moto jejejejej*_

_*no me hagas bullying Cherry blossom*_

_*ok ok ok lo siento*_

**Cumpleaños: 12 de Junio**

_*yeid todavía no ha pasado*_

_*jjejejej espero regalo*_

_*etto, buen día* _

_*No tienes ni la menor idea de que regalarme ¿verdad?*_

_*ejjejejje nop*_

**Tipo de sangre: A**

**Edad: 16 años**

*aa entonces somos de la misma edad*

*si Cherry blossom*

**Materias favoritas: matemáticas, deportes, magia **

_*dios mío qué hice para que los chicos que me gusten, tengan por materia favorita a matemáticas* _

_*¿Qué te gusten?*_

_*etto… claro Li y tu*_

_*¿Te gusto?-me dice pícaramente*_

_*no te pongas coqueto o te golpeo*_

_*jejejej de acuerdo*_

**Materias no favoritas: japonés y… ya creo**

*_hasta en eso son iguales*_

_*pues soy de china, eso no se me da*_

_*estas en mi equipo o en el de el-comienza a sollozar*_

_*perdón pero… ¡no me estés jodiendo!*_

_*ok ok entonces largo de mi casa*_

_*estoy en tu equipo*_

_*-solo por mi sillón-*_

_*-solo por su sillón que está bien cómodo-*_

**Club: basquetbol**

_*aaaa ya te he visto jugar juegas bien*_

_*gracias, y tú eres muy buena porrista*_

**Colores favoritos: azul, negro y amarillo**

_*que bonitos colores*_

_*me gusta sobre todo el azul o el celeste*_

_*ah espera dime algo malo o grosero*_

_*Que?! Nunca!-dice un ofendido Taichí*_

_*Tai, Meiling te dejo por alguien mejor (trata de que le diga algo grosero)*_

_*¡¿A si?! ¡Pues Shaoran te dejo por Meiling, solo jugó contigo, para después irse con su prima burlarse de ti, y a lo mejor incluso cuando te enamoro te pudo robar un poco de magia, tal vez justo ahora te recuerde con burla e incluso ya se haya acostado con alguien más!*_

_*(Los ojos de la chica se vuelvan celestes)-yo solo quería enseñarte mis ojos celestes pues te gusta ese color pero te pasaste*_

_*me lo hubieras dicho (el trata de que deje de llora la pobre chica)*_

_*¡Pedazo de idiota te dije que no controlo mis emociones ni este poder! Brrrrr agh agh-empieza a sollozar*_

_*-¿Qué hago?... ya sé!-ten Cherry blossom-dice mientras saca una paleta de su bolsillo*_

_*perdonado-dice mientras toma la paleta y sus ojos cambian a verdes de nuevo*_

_*aaahhh (suspira aliviado)*_

**Especialidad en la cocina: comida oriental**

**Total de novias…**

_*ándale esto si me interesa*_

_*(Sonrojo de Tai)*_

**Total de novias: 3**

_*ok, me hiciste sentir una puta*_

_*¿Yo? ¿Por qué?*_

_*pues yo he tenido 8 novios y tú solo 3*_

_*no te preocupes yo sé que tu lado Tsundere es muy tierno*_

_*me conoces bien, como por ejemplo… Tai que lindooooo eres tan romántico que le has sido casi fiel a Meiling, hermoxo*_

_*ammm ok (?) *_

**Amigos: Sakura y Rebecca**

_*¿Conoces a Rebecca?*_

_*claro, es la delegada del salón, me ofreció su amistad y somos buenos amigos ahora*_

_*a ok, eres nuevo ¿verdad?*_

_*no tanto pero si, espero conseguir más amigos*_

_*yo te ayudare*_

_*gracias Cherry blossom*_

**Mi carácter: soy un dandere, o sea soy callado y tímido a veces, pero cuando encuentro a alguien de confianza me vuelvo sociable, bromista y no paro de hablar. Porque yo en realidad soy así, solo que muestro otra cara. Soy patético no quiero ser amable ni muy caballeroso ni callado ni tímido. Quiero ser como yo quiera.**

**Lo que me agrada de un amigo (a): que me haga reír, y que sea confiable. Como ya te dije necesito de una persona confiable para sacar mi verdadero yo. Pero si esa persona me traiciona, decaería muy fuerte. Podría entrar a un bar toda la noche y beber. Por eso necesito también que me haga reír y sea confiable**

**Lo que odio de un amigo (a): las traiciones, odio las traiciones, me han arruinado la vida antes, y la verdad nunca me han dolido más que las que me hacen mis propios amigos. Es muy doloroso confiar en alguien y que esa misma persona te arruine todas tus ilusiones. Por eso cuando te encontré, pude sacar mi yo interior, mi Cherry blossom, es esa persona de confianza que yo necesito y que quiero que este siempre conmigo.**

-ahora si ya acabe Sakura

-Tai…-me pongo en una posición cerca de él

-¿Qué te pasa?¨

-¿me quieres siempre contigo?

No respondió solo se acercó un poco más a mí, ¿sería posible que esta vez sí nos besáramos? Estoy muy loca, soy una puta, él no se merece alguien como yo, no debería hacerlo, pero sus malditos ojos y sus palabras me hipnotizan. Dios mío él me vuelve loca…

**p.o.v. Tomoyo**

Tal vez Sakura tenía razón y me había pasado, pero es que ASH! Con esa niña se necesita mano dura o sin hace cualquier locura o desastre. Ahora iba camino a su departamento. Espero y pueda perdonarme, ojala este en su depa viendo la televisión, porque hay veces que se escapa, con nuestro maestro de magia solo para ser mejor. Que nunca se cansa?! Dios no sé cómo le hace, total estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando pensé, que si sabía que era yo no me iba a abrir. Aun así decidí tocar el timbre.

-¿Sakura? Soy yo Tomoyo

Oí ruidos, parecía como si alguien más estuviera con ella ¿Quién sería?, total decidí abrir la puerta y la vi sentada en su sillón, estaba un poco agitad, pero no lo demostraba ¿Qué escondió?

-Sakura… ¿Quién estaba aquí dentro?

-no se a quién te refieres

Volví a oír algo, solo que esta vez era más estruendoso y provenía de su cocina. Salí corriendo hacia allá, escuchaba a mi amiga gritarme, pero en ese momento no quería ponerle mucha atención

-Tomoyo por favor no es lo que parece…

Me detuve en la entrada de la cocina ¿Quién era ese chico que estaba tirado en el suelo?, me acerque a él, y tenía un olor al perfume de Sakura DIOS ¿PODRIA SER QUE…?

-¿¡que estaban haciendo!?

Ellos solo se miraron mutuamente, ella con burla, y el pícaramente. Por los dioses ellos…

-¿se acostaron?

-no espera no soy tan puta, ni tan ciega

-oye! –Por fin él se decide a hablar, me le quedo viendo en busca de una respuesta- mucho gusto soy Taichí Yamamoto-dice cuando por fin se levanta del suelo

-no me han contestado ¿Qué hicieron?

-pues… Tai me gusta Tomoyo

¡¿WHAT?! Escuche bien? No puede ser, quizás me equivoque y Li no era el amor verdadero de Sakura y este tipo llamado Tai ¿podría ser él?

-genial y así terminó nuestro **conociéndonos Taichí Yamamoto-**escuche que dijo en un murmuro Sakura, me debes muchas explicaciones niña…

Mientras tanto en Hong Kong

Un chico se paseaba, por el pasillo de su enorme casa, parecía que iba muy enojado, hasta que al final entró a una de las habitaciones, la cual tenía imágenes de una chica castaña ojiverde por todos lados. Parecía más que un fan de ella…

-ahhh (suspiro) Sakura, mi querida Sakura, te extraño-dijo mientras se recostaba en la pared

-¿Shaoran?-el castaño volteo a ver a su prima que se aparecía por el cuarto

-mande Meiling-dijo mientras se enderezaba

-¿estas molesto?

-solo la extraño, me gustó divertirme con ella el tiempo que pude, pero… ellos no entienden, par de estúpidos

-Shaoran…-el castaño se acerca a una ventana mientras ve, como el sol se esconde entre las montañas

-Saku, mientras estemos bajo el mismo cielo, nunca estaremos lejos…-se queda recostado en la ventana un rato, pensando en cierta castaña.

Hola! no habia escrito por aqui en un buen tiempo, bueno la cancion del capi anterior se llamaba I'm Really Hurt de T-ara y la de hoy es This really Goodbye de MtoM espero les haya gustado el cap. saludos! comenten plis!


End file.
